causes et conséquences
by Taikaihi
Summary: Bella déteste Edward, c'est ainsi depuis la toute première fois qu'ils ce croisé. Alors que ce passerait-il si le comportement d'Edward avait des répercutions si énormes sur leurs vies, et sur celles de leurs entourages, qu'ils leurs étaient impossibles après de revenir en arrière ? TOUS HUMAINS


_**Un grand merci à ma cousine qui a bien voulu me servir de beta et sans qui je n'aurais jamais osé publier cette fic ! Comme c'est la première que j'écris je vous demande d'être indulgent. Je vous promet de ne pas faire quelque chose de trop tiré par les cheveux et si jamais ça arrivait n'hésitez surtout pas à me le dire.**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

Chapitre 1 : il vient !

Un bruit de voiture se fit entendre, suivi peu après par le son de la porte d'entrée.

- _Papa ? Papa ? _

Ma voix, un mélange de panique et de douleur, résonna dans la maison.

_- Bella, est-ce que tu vas bien ? _

_- je crois que c'est le jour Em ! Où est Papa ?_

_- il patrouille ! Tu es sûre que ça va ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien Bells, tu m'inquiètes ! _

_- bien sûr que non ça ne va pas ! _

Merde ce que ça faisait mal. Je devais vraiment avoir une sale gueule parce que j'étais arrivée à un point où je me retenais de hurler

_- Bells qu'est-ce qui se passe bordel ? _

La montagne de presque deux mètres de haut et de quatre-vingt dix kilos de muscles qui me servait de cousin affichait un air perdu et complètement paniqué.

_- c'est le bébé Em. Il vient !_

_- le bébé ?_

_- est-ce que tu peux arrêter de faire le con deux minutes, attraper la valise dans l'armoire de ma chambre et démarrer ta putain de voiture pour m'emmener à la clinique ? Tout de suite Emmett ! _

Voilà ! Ça y était ! J'avais une voix d'hystérique mais ça sembla enfin faire son effet puisque la lumière s'alluma dans son cerveau.

_- Oh putain, le bébé ! _

Il grimpa les marches de l'escalier deux à deux et je l'entendis jurer et retourner tout le contenu de mon armoire pour trouver la dite valise. Sans faire de pause, il couru comme un fou jusqu'à sa voiture, l'alluma, y balança la valise et revint au salon pour me soutenir pendant la traversée. J'avais un mal de chien à maîtriser ma respiration et la douleur ne faisait qu'augmenter. Il passa le trajet à me lancer des regards angoissés qui me rendait encore plus nerveuse.

_- on y est presque Bella ! Tout va se passer !_

_- Papa et Maman devaient être là ! Qui va m'accompagner dans la salle de travail ?_

_- je vais rester avec toi Bells, je ne te quitte pas, d'accord ? _

Il avait beau se vouloir rassurant, je sentais bien qu'il était mort de trouille. Il se gara n'importe comment, descendit de la voiture et la contourna pour m'aider à sortir. Il attrapa la valise au vol et m'entraina vers l'intérieur de la clinique sans se soucier de laisser son véhicule ouvert devant les portes des urgences, bloquant toute la circulation. J'étais tellement stressée et inquiète que j'arrivais à peine à comprendre ce qu'il faisait. Il nous guida vers le service natalité et nous fûmes tout de suite pris en charge ; on appela le docteur Cullen pour qu'il nous rejoigne le plus rapidement possible. Dès qu'il fut là, mon calme fit son retour et Emmet sembla mieux aussi.

_- tu es en avance de deux petits mois sur ton terme Bella mais ça ne devrait pas poser de problème. Rappelle toi les exercices qu'on a fait ensemble. Respire calmement. C'est bien ! Est-ce que tes parents ont été prévenus ? _je fis un bref signe négatif de la tête en me concentrant sur ma respiration. _D'accord, je vais demander qu'on prévienne Esmée pour qu'elle leur téléphone._

Il donna ses instructions tout en continuant à parler avec nous.

_- Je crois que ton petit est très pressé de te rencontrer. Tu vas tenir bien fort la main d'Emmett et quand je te le dirai tu pousseras aussi fort que tu peux. D'accord ?_

Je répondis de nouveau par un mouvement de tête, complètement incapable de parler tellement la douleur était intense. Je pouvais faire ça. Tenir la main très fort et pousser quand on me le dirait, ok ! La douleur qui me déchira le ventre me fit crier, pleurer et broyer la main que je serrais. Je n'aurais jamais cru que se serait si dur.

Il fallut une heure de hurlements, d'insultes fleuries et très inventives, de douleur et d'efforts avant que les cris de colère de mon bébé ne résonnent dans la salle.

_- oh mon Dieu !_

_- il a un problème ? Carlisle ? Répondez moi, est-ce que mon bébé a un problème ?_

_- non… non Bella, tout va très bien ! C'est une magnifique petite fille ! Emmett, va donc porter la bonne nouvelle à tout le monde dehors._

Il semblait un peu perdu quand il s'approcha de moi pour me montrer le petit paquet remuant qu'il portait. Il la posa doucement dans mes bras et je sentis mes yeux s'embuer.

_- elle est tellement belle ! Carlisle, merci ! Merci du fond du cœur !_

_- ne me remercie pas, c'est à toi que revient tout le mérite. _

Je regardais ma fille bailler et remuer doucement. Je n'aurais jamais qu'elle serait si petite. Un rire de bonheur m'échappa. Il me fallut une minute de plus pour me rappeler qu'il y avait un problème.

_- pourquoi avez-vous dit "oh mon Dieu" tout a l'heure ?_

_- elle a une petite tache de naissance, juste à l'arrière de l'épaule droite… c'est une tache héréditaire.._

_- comment savez-vous que c'est héréditaire ? Je veux dire, plein d'enfants ont des taches de naissance non ?_

_- oui, tu as raison, les taches de naissance ne sont pas rares, mais celle là… j'ai la même sur l'épaule Bella, comme mon père avant moi et son père avant lui… comme mon fils après moi et…_

_- …et comme sa fille après lui ?_

_- oui… oui j'en ai peur…_

Mon dieu ! Pourquoi ? Qu'avais-je fais pour mériter ça ? Les larmes me brouillèrent de nouveaux les yeux mais il n'y avait plus rien de joyeux dans celles là.

_- pourquoi m'a-t-il fait ça ? _

_- je vais aller lui parler Bella…_

_- NON ! Non, _repris-je plus doucement, _je ne veux pas le voir et je ne veux pas qu'il approche ma fille._

_- d'accord, je vais faire passer la consigne,_ il déposa un baiser sur mon front, _nous serons toujours là pour toi et la petite, Bella. Toujours. _Il fit une pause,il avait l'air triste et déçu, abattu même. Comme s'il venait de prendre dix ans d'un coup, _As tu déjà une idée pour son prénom ?_

_- j'avais une idée, mais je crois que je dois y réfléchir en prenant en compte les derniers événements._

_- d'accord, je te laisse te reposer. Je vais voir tout le monde et je reviens après. _

Il embrassa à nouveau mon front, embrassa celui du bébé et sortit doucement de la pièce.


End file.
